DRKR - Adapted Screenplay
by 50L
Summary: A look into what could be for the second film in the FSOG series. Rough draft and ideas.
1. Chapter 1

"Untitled Screenplay"

For the true fans

This script is a rough draft.

Will update if/when possible

Hope you enjoy it!

"We aim to please."

*Note – extended DVD version of the film will conflict with the opening sequence. However, for the sake of continuity we will pick up from the end of theatrical release version.

Fade In:

Opening scene

The opening sequence appears as a series of scenes all cut together. In the background we hear a piano playing Piano Sonata No. 14.

**Int- garage, Escala - Day**

Picking up where we left off at the end of FSOG we are looking at elevator doors. The doors open and Anastasia Steele steps out to find Christian's driver, Taylor, waiting expectantly. Dressed as we left her at the end of FSOG in a white button down shirt, Ana's eyes are red rimmed and her face is tear stained. Taylor opens the rear car door and hands Ana a handkerchief as she gets in. Once in the car her soft cries turn to sobs as she realizes the magnitude of her decision to leave Christian. We see Taylor watching her in the rearview mirror with concern on his face.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's apartment, Foyer - Day**

Christian Grey stares at the closed elevator doors in disbelief. He steps back slowly eventually meeting with the wall. He slumps down to the ground and puts his head in his hands.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment, kitchen – Night**

Ana sits at the kitchen counter picking at a plate of pasta, not eating any of it.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's apartment, bathroom – Night**

Christian is in the shower with his head hanging down as he lets the hot water run onto his back. We see that his skin is red under the hot water and the shower is full of steam.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment, bedroom - Night**

Ana, dressed now in her flannel pajamas, crawls into bed pulling the deflated Charlie Tango helicopter balloon towards her from where it is tied to her bed post. She has quiet tears in her eyes and exhaustion is clear on her face.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's apartment, bedroom - Night**

Christian sits at the piano, we realize that the music we have been hearing is him as he continues to play. Next to him on the piano bench is a box. Close up of the box reveals a model glider kit. There is an open note next to it. Close up of the note reads _"This reminded me of a happy time. Thank you. Ana."_

The song Christian is playing fades out to silence.

**CUT TO:**

Christian's dream

**Int- small, run down, apartment – Night **

A small boy, 4 year old Christian, sits on the kitchen floor playing with a red toy car. His green shirt and blue shorts are dirty and ill fitting. He looks up as he hears the apartment door open and slam shut. He scrambles under the small kitchen table, peeking out from behind a wooden chair. A woman, Christian's mother, lays on the dilapidated couch in the living room. She is wearing only a pair of cotton panties and a pink tank top. She is petite, brunette, and would be pretty but drug use has aged her. She has dark circles around her eyes that look too big in her gaunt face. There's drug paraphernalia on the table, and from this we can see she is a crack addict. The man walks towards her and kicks the couch. He is wearing black cowboy boots and has a cigarette in his mouth.

Pimp

Wake up!

She mumbles incoherently in response. He kicks the couch again, this time right underneath her head, and we hear the springs in the couch respond loudly.

Pimp (Cont'd)

Wake up, bitch!

She turns her head away from him, into the dirty couch cushions. He raises his hand as if he's going to hit her but stops himself and looks towards the kitchen.

Pimp (Cont'd)

I know what you need to wake up. Silly me… you need your alarm clock.

He walks into the kitchen pulling Christian out from under the table. Christian struggles and cries. His mom hears him and finally looks up, her expression is dazed.

Pimp (Cont'd)

Your whore of a mother doesn't want to get up for work. Be a good boy and help me wake her up.

The pimp lifts Christian's shirt showing multiple red marks already on his skin. He takes the cigarette from his mouth and presses it into his chest. Christian screams.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's apartment, bedroom - Night**

Christian wakes violently, gasping for air, looking around frantically. After a few moments he finally steadies himself. He is wearing a grey t-shirt and we can see that it is soaked with sweat. He gets up and walks out of his room, up the stairs and into the submissives bedroom, the room where Ana slept the last night she was there. Christian grabs one of the pillows tightly and curls into the bed.

Title card – Fifty Shades Darker

Act 1

(Opening credits lay over)

**S1**

Ana's first day of work

**Int- Ana's apartment, bedroom - Day**

Ana is lying in bed, on her side, with her eyes wide open, staring at the alarm clock on her night stand. The clock turns from 6:59 to 7:00 and the alarm sounds. She reaches over and turns it off. We see that she is still wearing the same flannel pajamas.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment, kitchen - Day**

Ana is dressed for work in black slacks and a grey blouse. She sits at the kitchen table drinking her tea. When she gets up we see a plate of eggs and toast sitting on the table untouched. As she stands she takes the plate to the trash can and throws away her entire breakfast. There is a cardboard box full of items (picture frames, paper weight, etc…) on the counter which she picks up on her way out the door.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- City Bus - Day**

Ana is riding the bus to work, staring despondently out the window with her box sitting on the seat next to her. She grabs her box, gets off the bus and pauses in front of an office building. SIP- Seattle Independent Publishing.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext- SIP, busy Seattle street - Day **

Before Ana can walk into the building she is stopped by a woman. The woman is petite, brunette, and appears to be homeless. Her clothes are too big and dirty but look like designer items. Her hair is greasy and she is excessively thin.

Leila

Miss Steele?

Ana

Yes. I'm Miss Steele.

Leila

I had to see you.

Ana

Do I know you?

Leila

What do you have that I don't?

As she speaks she lifts her hand to smooth back her hair and Ana can see that her wrist is wrapped in a blood stained bandage.

Ana

I'm sorry, who are you?

Leila

(Eyes cast down)

Me? I'm nobody.

Feeling uncomfortable Ana turns towards the building. After the briefest moment she reconsiders and glances back towards the busy street but the girl is gone.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- SIP, office building (busy publishing house) – Day**

Ana is getting situated at her desk when she is greeted by her new boss, Jack Hyde. Jack is in his early thirties, dressed casually in jeans and a plaid button down shirt. He has earrings in both ears, he has a hippie style to him. On Ana's desk we see the box full of her personal belongings.

Jack

Hey Ana, how's your first day going?

Jack leans against Ana's desk inappropriately close to her chair.

Ana

Hi Jack. Just getting settled in.

Jack

Great. If you need anything just ask.

Ana

Thanks for checking on me.

Jack

We are all excited to have you here.

(He pauses, smiling lasciviously)

Jack (Cont'd)

Me most of all.

Ana, obviously uncomfortable by his comment and proximity, rolls her chair back and gives her best attempt at a friendly smile.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment building – Night**

Ana is sifting through her mail. There is a postcard that says "Barbados" largely across the front. Close up of the back of the post card reads. _"Wish you were here. Be good while I'm gone! Love, Kate."_

The doorbell buzzes.

Delivery boy

Delivery for Miss Steele.

Ana buzzes him up and opens the door to see a delivery boy with a large box in his hands.

Delivery boy (Cont'd)

Anastasia Steele?

Ana

Yes.

He puts a clipboard out towards her and she grabs the pen and signs.

Ana (Cont'd)

Thank you.

Ana sets the box down on the counter and opens the card. Close up of the card reads _"Congratulations on your first day of work. I hope it went well. Thank you for the glider. That was very thoughtful. Christian." _She grabs the white long stem roses from the box and walks to the trash can. She presses down on the lever with her foot, the lid opens but she does not throw them away. Instead she places them in a vase on the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

**CUT TO:**

**S2**

The art show

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Day**

The cardboard box is gone, and all of Ana's personal items (pictures, nick knacks) are displayed. A sandwich sits on her desk, untouched. Her computer pings and it's an email from Christian. It reads _"Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope it's going well and that you received my flowers. I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening for your friend's show. I'm sure you have not had time to purchase a car. I would be more than happy to take you. Let me know."_

Ana hurriedly begins to type out a reply _"We broke up. Nothing has changed…"_ She stops abruptly and hits delete. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply. Again, she begins to type out her reply. _"Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely. Yes, I would appreciate a lift. Thank you."_

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Grey House, Christian's office – Day**

Christian, dressed in a black suit, smiles as he emails immediately in response. _"I shall pick you up from SIP at 5:45. I look forward to seeing you." _He leans back in his chair, rubbing his finger along his lower lip, showing his nervousness.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Day**

Ana reads his email and then leans back in her chair, biting her lip, showing her nervousness.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext- SIP building – Night **

The following evening we see Ana walking out of the building. She is wearing the same plum dress and trench coat that she wore to her contract negotiation with Christian in FSOG. As Ana makes her way to the car, where she sees Taylor waiting for her, she is stopped by Jack.

Jack

Hot date?

Ana pauses momentarily, confused by Jack's question. He clarifies.

Jack (Cont'd)

Is your boyfriend picking you up?

Ana

Um… Ex actually. It's …

(She trails off, then changes course)

Ana (Cont'd)

We're going to my friend's photography exhibit. I'll see you tomorrow.

Jack

Sure thing. Your first week of work is almost over. Do some celebrating.

(He smiles and winks at her before he turns to walk away)

Ana continues to the car and smiles at Taylor as he opens the door for her.

Ana

Hello Taylor.

Taylor

(Nodding)

Miss Steele.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's car – Night**

Christian is dressed in a grey business suit, no tie, and white shirt open at the collar.

Christian

(Looking out the window towards Jack who is walking away)

Who was that?

Ana

(Ignoring his question)

Hello Christian. It's nice to see you too.

He gives her a look of exasperation and she answers.

Ana (Cont'd)

That's Jack Hyde. He's my boss.

Christian

Is he good at his job?

Ana

What?

Christian's eyes move from her, back to the street and back to her again. Seeing his continued look of annoyance/jealousy Ana rolls her eyes. Then she lets out a small smile/laugh at the memory of the last time she rolled her eyes at him, breaking the tension. Christian's face softens and he gives her a half smile. They have a quiet moment to really look at each other for the first time.

Christian

Hi.

Ana

Hi.

**CUT TO:**

**Brief cut scene of them getting into Charlie Tango to fly to Portland **

(NOTE* we already had a great Charlie Tango scene in FSOG do not need to duplicate)

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Art exhibit, warehouse – Night**

Ana and Christian make their way inside the gallery which is a converted warehouse. A female attendant, wearing a crisp white blouse and black mini skirt, approaches to help Ana remove her coat. When she turns Christian is eyeing her in horror.

Christian

When did you last eat?

Ana

That's really none of your concern.

Christian

Everything you do concerns me. You look like you've lost five pounds since last week.

Ana

It was a hard week.

They stand staring at each other for an extended moment until they are interrupted by Jose Rodriguez. Jose is dressed in a dark blue suit, far more professional then we saw him in FSOG. He approaches Ana and Christian full of excitement, not sensing the tension.

Jose

Ana! I'm so glad you made it.

Jose hugs her briefly and then extends his hand to Cristian.

Jose (Cont'd)

Mr. Grey.

Christian

This is very impressive.

Jose

Thank you, I've been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this.

Ana

I'm thrilled for you!

Jose

Take a look around. I'm anxious for you to see everything.

Jose eyes Ana nervously.

Christian and Ana start to wander around the gallery. Walking close together but not touching. A photographer stops them to take a picture.

Photographer

Thank you Mr. Grey and Miss… ?

Ana

Steele.

Photographer

Thank you Miss Steele.

Ana

You know there are not any pictures of you with dates on the internet. That's why Kate wanted me to ask you if you were gay.

Christian

No, I've never been to events with anyone before.

He stops to look at her.

Christian (Cont'd)

Only you.

After a beat they continue walking, looking at the huge canvases.

Christian

The boy is very talented.

Ana

That's why I asked him to photograph you.

Christian

He seems to do more landscapes than portraits.

As they turn the corner Christian stops in his tracks. His eyes transfixed on the wall in front of them.

Christian (Cont'd)

Although, there is one exception.

Confused, Ana looks up at the wall to see 7 huge blown up portraits of herself. All the portraits are black and white, close ups of her face: pouting, laughing, scowling, serious, amused etc…

Ana

Oh god.

After a moment, Christian looks at her. His eyes are soft and serious.

Christian

You're very relaxed in these pictures. I want you like that with me.

Ana

Relaxed and submissive do not really go together.

Christian

Ana, please. I want you back. I want to make you happy. Please let me try.

Ana

(Casting her eyes down)

Nothing's changed.

Christian stiffens.

Christian

Say goodbye to the boy. You need to eat.

Ana

We just got here!

Christian

You've seen the photographs. You've seen the boy.

Ana

His name is Jose.

Christian

You've seen _Jose_. Who, when I saw him last, was forcing himself on you.

Ana

Well, he's never hit me with a belt.

Christian

(Shocked)

That's a low blow. Are you purposefully trying to hurt me?

Ana

(Looking, momentarily, contrite)

No.

Ana turns to find Jose and say her goodbyes. Christian retrieves her coat from the female attendant who eyes him appreciatively. Looking up we see Ana from Christian's POV. She is hugging Jose goodbye but when he moves to break the hug she purposefully puts her hands around his neck, smiling broadly, keeping herself too close. Christian walks towards them brusquely and Jose steps back.

Christian

Goodnight Mr. Rodriguez. Congratulations.

Jose

Thank you Mr. Grey. Bye Ana.

Christian grabs Ana's hand and leads her away.

Ana

(From over her shoulder)

Bye Jose.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext- Art Exhibit, Portland street – Night**

Storming out of the gallery, Christian is leading Ana by the hand too quickly. She is struggling to keep up in her black high heel boots, but he does not slow down. Christian glances around and sees an alley, he turns suddenly pulling Ana with him. He presses her up against the brick wall, his whole body pushed against her so she is pinned and kisses her frantically. Ana returns the kiss with equal intensity. We see his hand glide from her hip to her knee hitching her leg up. Christian breaks off, breathing heavily, pressing his forehead against hers and looking directly into her eyes.

Christian

You… are mine.

They stand like this for a beat, neither one breaking eye contact, both breathing heavily. Finally, Christian steps back and reaches out his hand.

Christian (Cont'd)

Come.


	3. Chapter 3

**CUT TO:**

**S3**

The proposal

**Int- Restaurant – Night**

A waiter, dressed all in black with a red cummerbund, approaches the table where Ana and Christian have just sat down. Christian looks at the menu briefly.

Christian

(To Ana)

We do not have a lot of time. Taylor will be here soon.

Christian (Cont'd)

(To the waiter)

We'll both have steak cooked medium, green vegetables, and bring a bottle of the Barossa Valley Shiraz, please.

Waiter

Yes sir.

Ana shakes her head annoyed that he has ordered for her, but does not comment.

**CUT TO:**

Ana's plate shows that she has eaten about half of her food. She places her fork on the plate.

Ana

Have I eaten enough for Sir?

Christian just stares at her.

Ana (Cont'd)

Christian, the food is delicious, but I really am full.

Christian sets down his fork as well.

Christian

Ana, I'm trying to maintain my composure but to be honest I'm dying over here. I told you at the gallery that I want you back and you've said nothing.

He stares at her for a beat but she doesn't reply.

Christian (Cont'd)

The last time we were together you told me you loved me. Is that now past tense?

Ana

No. It's not.

Christian visibly relaxes and gives the smallest of smiles.

Christian

Let me ask you something. And I need you to be honest with me. Do you want a purely vanilla relationship without the kinky fuckery?

Ana

(Humorously)

Vanilla?

Christian

Yes, vanilla. Normal, no accoutrements.

Ana

I like your kinky fuckery. It's the punishments I don't like.

Christian

What if I proposed no punishments?

Ana

Are you renegotiating?

Christian

Not exactly. No contract. Just us, like a normal couple.

Ana

And no rules?

Christian

If that's what you want.

Ana

But you said you needed…

Christian

(Interrupting her)

I need you. I've realized there isn't anything I need more.

Christian looks at his phone.

Christian (Cont'd)

Taylor is outside. Come.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's car – Night**

They walk out of the restaurant and get into the car. As soon as the door closes Christian is anxious to continue their conversation.

Christian

There's one thing…

He pauses, noticing Ana's look of discomfort. She looks towards Taylor. Christian taps on Taylors shoulder and Taylor pulls an earbud out of his ear.

Christian (Cont'd)

Thank you Taylor. Go back to listening to your music.

Christian (Cont'd)

(To Ana)

He can't hear us. You can relax.

Ana

Please continue.

Christian

I don't want to lose you Ana but… before you answer, there is one rule that must remain. You cannot touch me. It's a hard limit for me. I just… can't.

Ana

How would you feel if you couldn't touch me?

Christian

Devastated… and deprived.

Ana

Can you at least tell me why?

Christian

(After a beat)

Before I was adopted I remember living in an apartment and there was this man that would come by every few days. I think he was my birth mother's pimp. He was not a nice man.

Ana

The scars on your chest… he did that?

Christian nods.

Christian

When she died I was alone with her for four days before someone found us.

Ana

That's pretty fucked up.

Christian

50 shades.

Ana

Thank you.

Christian

For what?

Ana

For telling me. It means more than you realize.

The car stops in front of Ana's apartment

Christian

We're here.

Christian gets out of the car, grabs a package from the front seat and then opens Ana's door.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment building, hallway – Night**

As Christian is walking Ana up to her apartment she fumbles for her keys in her oversized purse.

Ana

Thank you for tonight.

After a beat.

Ana (Cont'd)

As for your proposal… I accept. Where do I sign?

Christian, smiling hugely, leans in and kisses her.

Christian

I'll pick you up after work tomorrow Miss Steele.

Ana

You're not staying?

Christian

No. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep.

Ana

I know what I'll feel better after.

Christian

Anastasia! I'm shocked.

Ana giggles and kisses him again.

Christian (Cont'd)

Until then… this is for you.

Christian hands her the package.

Ana

Until then Mr. Grey.

Christian

Laters baby.

Ana walks into her apartment smiling and light on her feet. She flops onto the couch and opens her gift. It is an iPhone. The note taped to the box says _"I know what you want to hear. The music on here says it for me."_ Sliding the switch, the screen comes to life and the screensaver is a picture of the model glider she gave Christian sitting on his office desk. She clicks on the music icon and sets it to shuffle. "The Scientist" by Coldplay starts to play. Ana lays back on the couch and closes her eyes still smiling dreamily.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUT TO:**

**S4**

The first time

**Int- SIP building – Night **

Ana is sitting at her desk, wearing jeans and a floral blouse. We see she is cleaning up for the day. She sends an email to Christian. _"Just sitting here twiddling my thumbs waiting for this day to be over so I can see you." _

Christian replies, _"You should have come to work for me. I would have much better use for your thumbs… several options come to mind. Be there shortly. By the way, your emails at SIP are monitored. Use your new phone." _

Ana frowns as she deletes the emails and then continues to put away her paperwork. Jack walks over and leans on her desk in his regular, too close to be appropriate, way. Ana tries to hide her disappointment at his stopping by.

Ana

Hey Jack. I was just getting ready to head out.

Jack

I wanted to stop by and say great job this week.

Ana

Thank you. I really like it here.

Jack

Well, we're very lucky to have you.

Christian

(From off screen - O.S.)

I'll say.

Jack flinches at the sound of Christian's voice from behind him. Christian stands behind Ana's chair placing his hands on her shoulders, looking squarely at Jack.

Christian (Cont'd)

Hi, I'm the boyfriend.

Jack

Hi boyfriend, I'm the boss.

Ana

Jack this is Christian, Christian this is Jack.

Both men ignore Ana's introduction and noticeably do not shake hands.

Jack

Funny, Ana didn't mention a boyfriend. Just an ex.

Christian

No longer ex. Ready to go Ana?

Ana stands from her desk and Christian takes her hand.

Jack

(To Ana)

You two should come across the street for a drink.

Christian

Not tonight. We have plans.

Jack

(Still addressing Ana)

Maybe another time.

Ana

See you Monday Jack.

Christian and Ana walk towards the car. Ana shakes her head in amusement.

**CUT TO: **

**Ext- In front of SIP building, near Christian's car – Night **

Christian and Ana walk hand in hand to the car. Christian opens the car door for Ana but she pauses before getting in.

Ana

That was quite a pissing contest back there.

Christian

That man wants in your panties. He needed to know to back off. He's lucky I don't have him fired.

Ana

Jack's harmless, and I couldn't be any more uninterested. Besides you don't have the power to fire him.

Christian stills and realization sets into Ana's face.

Ana (Cont'd)

Do you?

Christian

Do I what?

Ana

You didn't… did you buy SIP?!

Christian

It hasn't been announced yet so you have to keep it between us.

He pauses realizing that Ana is furious.

Christian (Cont'd)

Why are you mad?

Ana

I don't want you to interfere with my career!

Christian

I won't. I just want to protect you. Besides, SIP is in a lot of financial trouble it's going to benefit from my help.

Ana

That makes you my boss!

Christian

Actually I'm your boss's, boss's, boss.

Ana

Of all the most ridiculous… you need professional help.

Christian

Trust me I pay Dr. Flynn a small fortune for his professional help.

Ann

Well, you should ask for your money back.

Christian

Are you getting in the car?

Shaking her head, Ana finally resigns herself to getting in the car. Christian leans in.

Christian (Cont'd)

I was hoping you would cook me dinner.

Ana

Oh really? Well, if Sir would like me to cook for him we are going to have to stop at the store. There's no food in my apartment.

Christian frowns at her and shuts the car door.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment, kitchen – Night **

Ana is happily cooking, Christian is eyeing her as he opens a bottle of wine. A couple of paper grocery bags sit on the counter.

Christian

You really enjoy cooking don't you?

Ana

I think I am enjoying it more because I have realized it's the one thing I can do that you can't. Although, I must say, I was surprised that _this_ is what you wanted to do tonight.

Christian

Why, Miss Steele, whatever do you mean?

Ana walks towards Christian and takes the glass of white wine out of his hand, drinking it slowly, watching him the whole time then hands it back.

Ana

I'm sure you know.

Christian

Oh no… I'm not touching you until you start telling me exactly what you want. You'll have to beg.

Christian continues drinking his wine smugly.

Ana

Ha! We'll see about that.

Ana continues to put all of the different ingredients for a stir fry into a wok on the stove top.

Christian

Tomorrow evening my parents are having a fundraiser at their house. I was hoping you would accompany me.

Ana

I would love to. Although… I don't have anything to wear.

Christian

Don't worry about that.

As Ana continues to move around the kitchen Christian stays leaned up against the counter. Each time she walks past him she deliberately bumps him, brushes him, and rubs up against him.

Christian (Cont'd)

I know what you're doing.

Ana

Who? Me?

She looks up at him fluttering her lashes. The next time she walks past he grabs her around the waist and pulls her close. She looks up at him and purposefully bites her lip.

Ana

Are you ready to beg?

Christian

No. No begging, but you better tell me what you want or I'm going to take you right here you on the kitchen floor.

Ana

Take me to bed.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment, bedroom – Night **

Christian and Ana stand near the bed. Christian is kissing her softly. He stops to whisper against her lips.

Christian

Tell me what you want Ana.

Ana

I want you to undress me.

Christian smiles and starts removing her clothes, kissing her body every step of the way.

Christian

Now what?

Ana

Now I want to undress you.

Ana moves to grab his arms but Christian steps back and freezes. The look on his face is almost frightened. After he recognizes what he's done his expression turns guilty. Ana, realizes he doesn't want her to touch him.

Ana (Cont'd)

Not at all? But sometimes you don't mind. Maybe we should find a pen and mark the no-go areas.

Christian smiles and his face softens. He takes off his clothes and meets her once again by the bed.

Christian

What next Miss Steele?

Ana

Kiss me.

Christian

Where?

Ana

Everywhere.

With that he pushes her onto the bed.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment, bedroom – Day**

Ana, who is wearing a tank top and pajama shorts, wakes to find Christian sitting in the chair watching her.

Ana

Are you watching me sleep?

Christian

Yes. It's one of my favorite things to do and I've missed it. You talk in your sleep.

Ana

What did I say?

Ignoring her question Christian climbs onto the bed.

Christian

There's something I want to try.

He hands Ana a tube of lipstick. She opens it and it is bright red.

Ana

(Frowning)

This is Kate's lipstick. It's not really my color.

Christian takes off his white under shirt.

Christian

I liked your suggestion about marking the no-go areas.

Ana's face becomes serious as she registers the weight of what he's offering. Christian uses his finger to make a line across his throat spanning from one shoulder to the other.

Christian (Cont'd)

Draw a line from here to here.

Using the lipstick, Ana follows where Christians finger had drawn the imaginary line. He continues by drawing a line down both sides and across his abdomen above his belly button. Ana follows with the lipstick until they have made their way back to where they started. As she moves the lipstick along his skin the camera will pause to take extended looks at his scars.

Ana

All done.

Christian

Not yet.

Christian turns so that Ana is facing his back.

Christian (Cont'd)

The same on the back.

Ana follows the same pattern on his back, noticing the scars along the way. By the time she is done she is choking back her tears. She does her best to hide her sadness before Christian turns around to kiss her. Pulling her face back to look at him, she very purposefully places her hands on his arms and slides them all the way down to his wrists. He pulls her into his lap straddling him placing his hands on either side of her face.

Christian (Cont'd)

Don't ever leave me again. Promise me.

Ana

I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**CUT TO:**

**S5**

Back to Escala

**Int- Ana's apartment, living room – Day**

Ana emerges from the bedroom, wearing a blue sun dress. She notices Christian on the phone.

Christian

Thanks Welch.

He hangs up and looks at her. His earlier happiness forgotten his face is full of stress.

Ana

What's wrong? Who's Welch?

Christian

Welch is a private investigator.

(He hesitates, deciding internally whether or not to tell her.)

Christian (Cont'd)

Remember, in Georgia, when I had to leave suddenly?

Ana Nods.

Christian (Cont'd)

A former sub of mine, Leila, broke into my apartment. My housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, was the only one home at the time. Leila slit her wrist in front of her.

Ana first registers the shock of what Christian has said and then her expression changes as she realizes the connection.

Ana

Oh my god. She came to SIP.

Christian

What? When?

Ana

On Monday. She stopped me in the street. She said "What do you have that I don't?" and when I asked who she was she said "Nobody."

Christian

How do you know for sure it was her?

Ana

She had a bandage on her wrist.

Christian takes his phone out again and is pacing around the kitchen talking hurriedly. We hear his conversation in the background in muffled tones.

Christian

Yes, Monday… I don't know… That's a possibility…

Ana distracts herself with her iPhone. She scrolls through humorous pictures of Kate and Elliot in Barbados on (social media). When she looks up Christian is standing in front of her.

Christian

If it's alright with you I would like you to stay with me until Kate gets back from her trip.

Ana nods her agreement.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Christian's apartment, library – Day**

The library is wall to wall books with a seating area to one side and a pool table on the other.

Ana

(Looking around excitedly)

This is amazing.

Christian

I thought you would like it.

Ana

Now you're going to have to compete with all these books for my attention.

Ana stops and leans on the pool table.

Christian

Want to play?

Ana

(Suggestively)

I thought you'd never ask.

Christian

I meant pool, Ana. Do you know how to play?

Ana

Yes, but I was thinking maybe instead we could go to the playroom.

Christian

(Sighing heavily)

The last time we were in there is not something I want to relive. Ever.

Ana has moved her head down and he lifts up her chin with his fingers.

Christian (Cont'd)

I need to know… why didn't you use the safe word?

Ana

I don't know. Because I asked you to… because I wanted to try… because I… forgot.

Christian

You forgot! I have to be able to trust you tell me to stop when you don't like something. Until then… no playroom.

Ana

How about a wager?

She picks up the pool cue, chalks the tip and bends over the table taking her shot. The balls scatter across the table.

Ana (Cont'd)

If I win you take me to the playroom.

Christian

And if I win?

Ana

Whatever you want.

Christian

Deal.

We watch Ana and Christian play their game. Ana is making a show of leaning over the table seductively with each shot and Christian watches happily. Ana sets up to sink the eight ball but misses. Christian looks at her, eyes dark.

Ana

Don't miss.

Ana bites her lip.

Christian

Oh, I won't miss.

He walks over to her and once he is as close as possible without touching her.

Christian (Cont'd)

Because when I win, I'm going to bend you over this table, spank you and then fuck you.

Christian leans over the table.

Christian (Cont'd)

Top left.

He sinks the eight ball.

Grabbing Ana's hand he pulls her towards the table. Ana stands facing the table and Christian stands behind her speaking into her ear.

Christian (Cont'd)

I'm going to spank you Ana, but only if you say yes. If you don't want me to, all you have to do is tell me no.

Ana is biting her lip and Christian reaches up to release it from her teeth with his fingers.

Christian (Cont'd)

Ana? Yes or no?

Ana

Yes.

Christian

I'm going to spank you until you tell me to stop.

Ana

Until I say "red"?

Christian

No. No safe word. Just tell me to stop, and I'll stop.

Christian pulls Ana's panties down and she steps out of them. He places his hand on her back and she bends over the pool table placing her palms down flat. Using his hand he spanks her 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… times.

Ana

Stop.

Stopping immediately Christian undoes his pants and slams into her.

End Act 1


	6. Chapter 6

Act 2

S1

Masquerade

**Int- Christian's apartment, living room – Night**

Christian is standing in the living room, dressed in his tux, speaking to Taylor and someone new.

Christian

Sawyer, I'm sure Taylor has briefed you for this evening. It's a very large event so…

He trails off as he notices that Taylor and Sawyer have been distracted by something behind him. He turns to see Ana in her silver evening gown, hair down and flowing, slightly more make up than usual.

Christian

Taylor, that's all.

Taylor smiles at Ana before him and Sawyer leave the room.

Christian eyes Ana admiringly and then grabs her hands. He leads her over to the counter where there are two items.

Christian (Cont'd)

Would you like some champagne?

Ana

Yes please.

Christian fills their glasses. After he's taken a drink he sets down his glass and picks an item up off the counter. He hands Ana an ornate mask.

Christian (Cont'd)

You'll need this. It's a masquerade party.

Ana

Really? How exciting!

Ana places the mask up against her face and Christian smiles and nods his approval. He grabs the other item which is a jewelry box.

Christian

These, I purchased when you were in Georgia. I never got the opportunity to give them to you. This is my second chance.

He opens the box revealing diamond earrings.

Ana

Second chance earrings? They're beautiful.

He helps her put on the earrings and then kisses her bare shoulder.

Christian

You're beautiful.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext – Grey Residence – Night **

Taylor and Sawyer drive Ana and Christian to the Grey residence. Exterior shot of the house shows the trees wrapped in lights. Multiple valets parking cars for the guests who are arriving. Everyone is dressed in black tie and masks.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext - Grey Residence – Night**

We follow Christian and Ana as they walk to the backyard which has been transformed with tents, tables and chairs, flowers etc...

Ana

What should I be expecting?

Christian

The normal charity event. A lot of rich people flashing their cash. But it's for a good cause.

Christian's sister, Mia, comes running up. She is wearing a floor length pink dress.

Mia

Ana, I'm so glad you made it!

She gives Ana a huge hug and then comments sarcastically to Christian.

Mia (Cont'd)

It's good to see you too I guess.

Mia giggles as she takes Ana by the hand and leads them to their table.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext – Grey residence, masquerade party (dinner table) - Night**

Panning around the table we see Christian's parents (Grace and Carrick), an older couple, Mia and her date, and Christian and Ana. They are all talking pleasantly and drinking wine.

Grace

Christian, come with me to say hello to Mr. Douglas. He's representing the charity this evening.

Christian

(To Ana)

I'll be right back.

Christian (Cont'd)

(To Mia)

Don't let a masked man steal her away.

Mia

(To Christian)

I won't.

Mia (Cont'd)

(To Ana)

Wouldn't want there to be a brawl.

Ana

A brawl? Christian?

Mia

Oh, yes. He got kicked out of two schools for fighting when we were kids, got quite a reputation.

Carrick

Mia!

Mia

(Withering under her father's disapproving stare)

But that was a long time ago. When he was 15… 16… he just snapped out of it.

Mia (Cont'd)

(To her date)

Let's go dance.

Mia and her date leave the table and Carrick moves to sit closer to Ana.

Carrick

Sorry about Mia.

Ana

Don't apologize. It's a nice change to get some details about Christian. He's not always the most talkative person.

Carrick

No, he isn't. When we first brought him home it was two years before he would talk to us.

Ana

Two years!?

Carrick

We knew he would come around when he was ready. He was always a very bright child. Even when he had troubles we knew he would find his way through. Like Mia said, in high school he just … changed.

Ana

It's remarkable what he has accomplished.

Carrick

Yes, but seeing him with you. He's a different person. Somehow he's more alive.

Christian and Grace make their way back to the table.

Christian

Would you do me the honor of a dance Miss Steele?

Ana

(To Carrick)

Excuse me.

Christian offers Ana his hand and they make their way to the dance floor. Grace and Carrick give each other a meaningful look, both of them finding joy in their son's happiness.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext- Grey residence, masquerade party (dance floor) - Night**

Ana

You have an amazing family.

Christian

They'll do.

Ana

I mean it Christian. They are all so proud of you.

Christian is obviously uncomfortable by her observation and his expression hardens.

Dr. Flynn

(O.S.)

May I cut in?

Ana and Christian turn to see Dr. Flynn who is also dressed in a tux and a black mask. He has an English accent.

Christian

Anastasia this is John Flynn. He is an expensive charlatan, don't let him fill your brain with any of his so-called professional nonsense.

Dr. Flynn

I'm off duty. I am only giving out unprofessional nonsense.

Christian relinquishes Ana to Dr. Flynn and makes his way off the dance floor.

Dr. Flynn (Cont'd)

I've heard a lot about you Anastasia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Are you enjoying the party?

Ana

I was.

Dr. Flynn

(Amused)

Oh, no. I'm the cause of your change of heart?

Ana

I'm suddenly feeling very nervous. If I had known I was going to meet you I would have had questions prepared.

Dr. Flynn

About Christian? Well, I wouldn't be able to answer them. At least not here. Even if I did divulge what I know about Christian, we'd be here til Christmas.

Dr. Flynn laughs and Ana's jaw drops.

Dr. Flynn (Cont'd)

I'm teasing you!

Ana

How long has Christian been seeing you?

Dr. Flynn

For two years now, but to be honest I think you've made more progress with him in the short time you've known him. I'm very fond of Christian and happy he's found you.

Ana

I'm surprised for you to feel that way, shouldn't you be more detached from your patients?

Dr. Flynn

Well, Christian's special.

Ana

Yes, he is.

The song ends and Christian makes his way back to the dance floor.

Christian

That's enough Flynn, I'd like to dance with my date now.

Dr. Flynn

I hope to see you again soon Anastasia.

Ana

It was very nice meeting you.

Dr. Flynn makes his way back to his table.

Christian

That was unbearable. What were the two of you talking about?

Ana

You. For someone who's supposed to keep things confidential he's very indiscreet. He told me some shocking things.

Christian stops dancing abruptly. His face is alarmed.

Christian

Do you want to leave?

Ana

No! It was a joke! He didn't tell me anything.

Christian visibly relaxes and resumes dancing with Ana breathing into her hair with relief. Close of up of Ana's face shows her unease at his reaction.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Grey residence, stairs – Night**

Christian

I want to show you something.

Taking Ana's hand he leads her up the stairs and into a bedroom.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Grey residence, Christian's childhood room - Night**

Christian

This was my room.

Ana looks around at the pictures of Christian and his family, posters of music bands and movies, martial arts trophies. Christian (Cont'd)

I've never had a girl in here.

Ana

Never?

Christian

No. It's another first.

Coming up behind her Christian undoes his bow tie and pulls Ana's hands behind her back tying her wrists together with the tie. He slowly lifts her gown revealing her stockings, garter belts and panties.

Christian (Cont'd)

Do you know how much you mean to me?

Ana

No.

With her back pressed tightly to him we see his hand slip into her panties and she gasps. She closes her eyes and breathes heavily. His mouth moves from her neck to her ear. Close up of their faces, both of them still wearing their masks.

Christian

Yes you do.

He moves his other hand from her waist to her chest pushing her against him even tighter.

Christian (Cont'd)

I'm not going to let you go.

Ana

Don't let me go.

Christian

You are mine. My Ana.

Ana

Yes, yours.

**CUT TO:**

Christian and Ana are smoothing out their clothes, fixing themselves in the mirror. There is a picture that catches Ana's eye, a small portrait of a young brunette woman.

Christian's phone rings.

Christian

(Into the phone)

Grey. … What did you find out? … Hold on.

(To Ana)

It's Welch. I'll meet you back at the table.

He kisses her on the cheek and she leaves the room. We follow her down the stairs where she is obviously confused as to which way to go to get back outside.

S2

Exes

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Grey residence, office - Night**

Ana walks into a room that looks like an office and when she turns around there is a woman standing behind her. The woman is wearing an ornate mask that has feathers covering her hair. She removes the mask to show her short blonde, bob haircut. She is an older woman, probably early 50's, and she is stunningly beautiful.

Elena

Anastasia, I'm so glad to catch you alone.

Ana looks at her confused.

Elena (Cont'd)

I'm Elena.

After a beat.

Elena (Cont'd)

(Smirking)

Mrs. Robinson.

The color drains from Ana's face.

Elena (Cont'd)

From what Christian has told me I know that you do not think very highly of me.

Ana

That's an understatement.

Elena

Well, let's put that aside for now. What I wanted to say is that Christian seems very happy with you. He deserves to be happy.

She pauses and steps closer to Ana.

Elena (Cont'd)

But believe me when I tell that you if you hurt him again I will come after you.

Ana smiles and laughter escapes her lips

Elena (Cont'd)

You think this is funny?

Ana

I'm laughing because you have a lot of nerve saying anything to me about Christian since it was you that took advantage of him when he was just a kid. As if his life hadn't been hard enough already. You need to stay away from me. I do not tolerate pedophiles.

Ana moves to walk out of the room but Elena grabs her arm. Before Ana can react Christian, who has been looking for her, enters the room.

Christian

What the hell is this?

Elena

(Releasing Ana's arm)

Anastasia and I were just talking.

Christian

Elena, you said you weren't coming tonight.

Ana moves her glare from Elena to Christian and storms out. Christian follows.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Grey residence, kitchen – Night**

We see the caterers and wait staff moving around hurriedly in the background. Christian is following behind Ana as she continues to walk away from him.

Christian

Ana, wait! Tell me what happened.

She stops and, angrily, turns to face him.

Ana

Apparently Elena feels the need to protect you from me. She threatened to come after me if you get hurt.

Christian

She's way out of line.

Ana

Do you see how fucked up this is?

Christian

Yes. I'm sorry. Please don't run. Have a little faith in me and a little patience.

Ana

I still don't understand Christian. Why me? You could have a submissive like Leila who would do whatever you want, whenever you want. I'm just waiting for the day you realize you don't want me anymore.

Christian

Why don't you see it? All the men swooning over you isn't enough?

Ana scoffs at him.

Christian (Cont'd)

You're smart and beautiful and challenging. Most importantly you see me for me.

He stops to remove his mask and reaches over to gently remove Ana's as well.

Christian (Cont'd)

I'm very angry with Elena for doing that but I don't want to let her ruin our evening.

Ana nods and Christian kisses her gently.

Christian (Cont'd)

Let's go home.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's apartment, bedroom – Night**

Ana is sleeping alone in Christian's bed. The curtains are flowing softly showing us that the balcony door is open. Ana opens her eyes and sees the shadow of a figure standing at the foot of the bed. Startled, she reaches to turn on the bedside lamp, but there isn't anyone there. She can hear Christian's voice in the background and he is arguing with someone.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's apartment, hallway/office – Night**

Ana stands in the hallway listening to Christian on the phone. She is wearing only a t-shirt.

Christian

(O.S.)

Because Elena, I do not want her tainted with the details of our fucked up past! … Do I miss what? … That is none of your business! … You and I are business partners, that's it, do you understand me?! … Leave Ana alone!

Ana can hear him slam the phone down on the desk. She pushes the door open and stands in the doorway. Christian is sitting at his desk still dressed in his tux. His bow tie is hanging loosely around his neck, the top two buttons of his shirt are opened and the red lipstick line is still visible.

Christian (Cont'd)

Were you listening?

Ana

Yes.

Ana moves in to the office and leans against Christian's desk.

Ana (Cont'd)

Will you tell me about her?

Christian

Why do you want to know about her?! She's in the past! She beat the shit out of me for years and I screwed her in more ways than you can imagine. Is that what you want to hear?!

Christian hangs his head and rubs his eyes.

Christian (Cont'd)

(Suddenly regretful)

Ask me. I'll tell you whatever you want to know.

Ana

When I talked to your dad he said that after you were adopted you didn't talk for two years. And your sister told me that when you were a teenager you got expelled from two different schools for fighting.

Christian

Jesus, what's with my loquacious family?!

Ana

Everyone seems to agree that you turned around when you were 15. That's when things started with her… with Elena.

Christian

When I gave up the ability to choose for myself I stopped fucking up. After a few years I realized that I was capable of controlling my own life and I've never given up that control since.

He grabs Ana's hand and pulls her close.

Christian (Cont'd)

Why do we argue?

Ana

Because we are still getting to know each other, and because you are stubborn and moody and difficult.

Christian

I am all those things, it's astonishing that you put up with me. I had such a wonderful time with you tonight. But after Elena's stunt I just need to know that we're ok.

He runs his hands up Ana's legs under the hem of the shirt. He pulls her suddenly so that she's straddling him over the chair.

Christian (Cont'd)

This is the only way I know how. Please?

Ana nods and he kisses her fiercely and runs his hands up her legs to her hips.

Christian (Cont'd)

I love and hate and love arguing with you.

Ana

Just because we argue doesn't mean my feelings for you change.

Christian

I hope you're not too fond of these panties.

He pushes his thumbs through ripping the material and throws them on the floor.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Christian's apartment, bedroom – Night**

As they walk in …

Christian

Did you open the balcony door?

Ana

No. It was open when I woke up.

Christian looks at her alarmed. Ana expression turns shocked as she remembers how she woke up.

Christian

What? What is it?

Ana

When I woke up I thought someone was in here. But there was no one there when I turned on the light so assumed I imagined it.

Christian

Shit! Get dressed right now!

Christian grabs his phone out of his pocket.

Christian (Cont'd)

Taylor. She's in the apartment!

Christian grabs Ana's hand and leads her hurriedly out of the apartment.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Escala garage - Night**

Christian and Ana enter the parking garage and see Ana's red Audi covered in white paint, the windshield is smashed. He opens the car door to his SUV and they peel out.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext – Hotel - Night**

The SUV pulls up to a hotel valet and Ana and Christian get out.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Hotel room - Day**

Ana wakes up to Christian watching her sleep.

Ana

This is becoming a creepy habit. Maybe I should call Dr. Flynn.

Christian

(Amused)

Let's take a shower.

Ana smiles.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Hotel shower - Day**

In the shower Christian grabs the bottle of body wash and with lathered hands rubs Ana's shoulders, arms and back. After rinsing off the soap he turns her around to face him and hands her the bottle.

Christian

Will you help me get the lipstick off?

The enormity of the request hangs between them. Ana puts some of the soap in her hands and looks up at him.

Ana

Are you sure?

Christian

Yes. Just stay on the lines.

Ana

Okay.

Ana begins at his neck, carefully washing away the lipstick. Christian closes his eyes. His face is pained. He flinches and holds his breath. Ana continues to the line at his abdomen. Christian's face contorts, anguished. Ana stills her hands and starts to cry.

Christian

No. Don't cry.

He moves to put his arms around her.

Christian (Cont'd)

Don't cry for me.

Ana

You didn't deserve this. You deserved better. You deserve love Christian. Why don't you see that?

He shakes his head at her.

Ana (Cont'd)

You do! And your family loves you and I love you because you are a good man.

Christian

No Ana, I'm not.

Ana

You are! And I know now, I know how you feel about me.

She stares at him taking in a sharp breath.

Ana (Cont'd)

You love me.

He leans his face down pressing his forehead against hers.

Christian

Yes. Yes I do.


	7. Chapter 7

S3

Lifestyle

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Christian's Apartment, Foyer - Day**

Christian and Ana are exiting the elevator, returning back to the apartment from the hotel.

Ana

Have you checked in with Taylor?

Christian

Yes. Why?

Ana

I just worry about him.

Christian

You're fond of Taylor aren't you?

Ana

He takes very good care of you.

Christian

He's just doing his job.

Ana

Honestly, Christian you can be so blind sometimes.

Christian frown at her not understanding.

Christian

If you're up for going out today I was thinking we could go the marina.

Ana

I'd love to.

Christian

I just need to make a couple of phone calls first.

Ana

Can we stop by my apartment so I can grab some clothes?

Christian

I thought you might need some additional things. There's a few items for you in my closet.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Christian's apartment, bedroom closet - Day**

Ana walks into Christian's closet and sees that there is an entire rack of clothes for her. She starts to look through the clothes and the price tags. Close up of one of the tags on a shirt says $295. Feeling overwhelmed Ana sits down. Her phone rings and when she looks at it she sees it's her mother.

Ana

Hi Mom.

Carla

Hello darling, how are you?

Ana

Oh, you know…

Carla

What's wrong? Still having problems with Christian?

Ana

No, he's been great it's just… his lifestyle is a little overwhelming for me.

Christian walks into the closet.

Ana (Cont'd)

We're actually on our way out right now. Can I call you back later?

Carla

Of course sweetheart. Just one word of advice… don't get caught up on the small stuff Ana.

Ana

Thanks mom. I love you.

Carla

I love you too.

Ana hangs up the phone and looks up at Christian. He moves to sit down next to her.

Christian

What's wrong?

Ana

I'm not used to all this. It's too much.

Christian

This? This is nothing. Do you have any idea how much money I make?

Ana

I don't care about any of that.

Christian

I know you don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do things for you. I like taking care of you. I've worked very hard to build my business. It's part of who I am, it comes with the package.

Ana gives him a small smile and nods her acceptance.

**CUT TO: **

**Ext – Marina, The Grace (docked) – Day **

Ana and Christian are walking along the dock holding hands, when they approach a catamaran.

Christian

This is my boat.

Ana

The Grace? You named your boat after your mom?

Christian

Is that strange? My mother saved my life. I used to think she was an angel. Naming a boat after her is a very small gesture.

Christian climbs into the boat and reaches his hand out to Ana.

Christian (Cont'd)

Would you like to join me?

Ana

Yes, Captain.

Christian

Captain huh? I like that.

**CUT TO: **

**Ext – The Grace, sailing – Day **

Multiple shots from different angles of The Grace out on the water, sails up. Ending with Christian standing behind Ana as he is showing her how to steer the boat.

Ana

You know how to show a girl a good time.

Christian

We aim to please Miss Steele.

**CUT TO: **

**Ext - The Grace, anchored out on the water – Day **

Brief shot to establish they have anchored the boat.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – The Grace, state room – Day**

Christian and Ana enter the state room. Ana walks to the bed but Christian stops, leaning up against the door.

Ana

Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?

Christian

I want you to get undressed.

Christian watches as Ana undresses herself, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ana

What next?

Christian makes his way over to her maintaining eye contact.

Christian

I want you to undress me.

Ana carefully undresses Christian, making sure that she doesn't touch any of the "no-go" areas. He watches her intently the whole time.

Ana

And now?

Christian

(Softly and with vulnerability in his voice)

And now… I want to make love to you.

For the first time Christian very slowly and very sweetly makes love to Ana.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – The Grace, - Day**

Ana lays in Christian's arms as he is stroking her back gently with his fingers. They both look blissfully happy.

Christian

Is it always like this?

Ana

I have no idea. All I know is that I just want to stay right here.

Christian

We can stay here all day if you like.

Ana

(Giggling)

I'm thinking longer term. I don't even want to go back to work.

Christian

Then don't.

Ana

I don't think the new owner would approve.

Christian laughs.

Christian

You don't have to work Ana.

Ana

Of course I do! Besides, I actually like my job.

Christian

I can call Andrea right now, and have her arrange for your things at SIP to be boxed and brought to the apartment.

Ana

Who's Andrea?

Christian

My assistant.

Ana

One of your many blondes.

Christian

She isn't mine. Your mine. She works for me.

Ana

I work for you.

Christian

That you do. Well… if you change your mind.

Ana

Why do you always spring these things on me?

Christian

(Amused)

Because I can.

S4

Moving In

**CUT TO:**

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Day**

Ana turns on her computer and writes an email to Christian.

_Even with all of the unwanted interruptions this weekend was … heaven. Thank you xoxoxo_

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Grey House, meeting room – Day **

Christian is sitting at the conference table surrounded by people when he stops to check his phone. He his smiling broadly and his employees look at each other quizzically as he ignores them.

Christian responds

_I apologize for the interruptions. Yes, it was an exceptional weekend, possibly the best of my life. I love having you at the apartment with me. I do not want you to leave… even when Kate gets back. _

**CUT TO:**

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Day**

Ana emails her reply.

_Are you asking me to move in? _

Christian

_Yes._

Ana's face displays her shock but she is interrupted by Jack approaching her desk. Jack eyes her up and down making her uncomfortable.

Jack

Hey, Ana. Nice outfit. New clothes?

Ana

Um… yes. Thank you.

Jack

I have a trip next week to New York and I'll need you to accompany me. Pull up my travel information and book your flight and hotel. We leave on Monday.

Ana

Ok. What is the trip for?

Jack

We meet up with our east coast branch once a quarter. Plus, it will give me a chance to go over what I expect from you as my assistant. It will be a very educational experience.

Ana

Oh. Ok.

Jack walks away and Ana pulls up another email.

_Let's talk about our living arrangements when I get home tonight. Also, Jack just let me know that I need to travel with him to New York next week. We leave on Monday._

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Grey House, meeting room – Day **

Christian looks at Ana's email and responds immediately.

_Over my dead body._

He stands up from the conference table, dialing a number on his phone and walks out of the room. His employees stare at each other confused by his strange behavior.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Day**

Ana starts to type out her reply but is interrupted by Jack yelling from his office.

Jack

(O.S.)

Ana! Hold on don't book that flight!

He walks back over to her desk.

Jack (Cont'd)

I just got a call from Roach saying that the travel expenses are being pulled back. Something from up top.

Jack storms off angrily and Ana sinks her head into her hands.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Night**

Ana is getting ready to leave for the day. Her phone buzzes. When she picks it up to look at it we see she has 5 text messages and 3 missed calls from Christian. She grabs her bag and stops by Jack's office on her way out.

Ana

I'm heading out.

Jack gets up from his desk and walks towards her.

Jack

I'm sorry New York didn't work out. We'll have to plan some other one on one time to talk.

He lifts his hand and tucks a piece of hair behind Ana's ear. She tries to hide her uneasiness.

Ana

Good night, Jack.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Christian's apartment, kitchen – Night**

Christian is sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a glass of wine while Mrs. Jones is cooking dinner. Ana walks in just getting home from work.

Mrs. Jones

Hello Miss Steele. I'm so glad to finally meet you.

Ana

Please call me Ana. Mrs. Jones, correct?

Mrs. Jones nods at her smiling.

Mrs. Jones

Would you like a glass of wine?

Ana

Yes, please.

Ana sits next to Christian at the counter. He looks at her warily, grabs her hand, and lightly kisses her knuckles. Mrs. Jones puts their plates down in front of them and excuses herself.

Christian

Thank you Mrs. Jones.

Christian tentatively looks at Ana.

Christian (Cont'd)

(Pouting)

Are you still angry with me?

Ana

Don't pout!

Christian

(Humorously)

Why?

Ana

You know how you feel when I bite my lip?

Christian nods.

Ana (Cont'd)

Well, that's how I feel when you pout.

Christian

Really?

Christian makes an exaggerated pout and Ana giggles.

Christian

Are you mad?

Ana

Yes. No. Yes and no. I think you were right about Jack.

Christian

Why? What did he do?

Ana

Nothing exactly, I just got a bad feeling before I left.

Christian

If he does anything…

Ana

Christian, please! You can't keep doing this, its … suffocating!

Christian

Suffocating? I suffocate you?

Ana

Sometimes… but not the way you're thinking. As soon as I got to work do you know what I thought?

Christian frowns at her and shakes his head.

Ana (Cont'd)

I thought… I miss Christian. I don't want or need time away from you. What I need is for you to let me figure things out for myself without intervening. You are already master of the universe. I just barely graduated from college. You have to let me work some things out on my own.

She gets down from her stool so that she is standing in between his legs and wraps her hands around his neck.

Ana (Cont'd)

If you can do that, then … I'll move in.

Christian

(Smiling hugely)

Really!?

He leans down to kiss her excitedly.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Christian's apartment, bedroom – Day**

Ana wakes up and Christian is still sleeping. She runs her hand over his chest, very pleased that she is getting away with touching him while he is still asleep. She moves her hand quickly as Christian starts to wake up.

Christian

Good morning.

Ana

Good morning.

Christian

Sex or breakfast?

Ana runs her hand underneath the sheets and Christian rolls over so he is now on top her.

Christian

Good choice.

**CUT TO:**

Montage – multiple scenes cut together to show the passing of 3 days.

(1)Mrs. Jones gives Ana a sack lunch before her and Christian leave for work in the morning. Ana and Christian email back and forth while they are at work. Coming home from work they have sex in the elevator. (2) Ana wakes in bed the next morning with Christian's arms and legs wrapped around her. He playfully tries to keep her in bed. A basket full of roses is delivered to Ana at work and Jack eyes her with her dissatisfaction. After work Christian and Ana have sex in the bathtub. (3) The next day Mrs. Jones and Taylor eye Ana and Christian as they eat breakfast and happily talk to each other. Christian picks Ana up after work. Late that night they have sex on top of the piano.

End Montage.


	8. Chapter 8

S5

Leila

**CUT TO: **

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Day**

Ana is sitting at her desk reading through manuscripts when the phone rings.

Ana

Jack Hyde's office.

Jose

Ana?

Ana

Jose? How are you? How's your show going?

Jose

It's going good. Winding down. Hey, so… Grey bought all of those portraits of you.

Ana

He did?

Jose

Yea, are you still with him?

Ana

Yes. I'm actually staying at his apartment right now.

Jose

Alright, well, I'm going to be in Seattle next week. I can bring them to his place. Maybe we can grab drinks?

Ana

Sounds good. Kate will be back too so we can all get together.

Jose

Ok, text me and let me know.

Ana

Will do. Bye Jose.

Jose

Bye Ana.

Ana hangs up the phone and pulls up an email.

_You failed to mention you bought Jose's pictures of me. Jose said he's going to be in Seattle next week and will deliver them. Since Kate will be back I suggested we ALL go out for drinks._

Christian responds

_Of course I bought them. I don't want some stranger ogling you. He's making a personal delivery? How thoughtful._

Ana

_I'm rolling my eyes._

Christian

_My palm is twitching._

Ana

_Twitching palm? I'm wet with anticipation… until laters baby._

Christian

_Anastasia! I just spat coffee all over my desk. I don't think my heart or my pants can stand another email like that. Behave or USE YOUR CELL PHONE!_

**CUT TO: **

**Int – SIP, Ana's desk – Day **

Ana is eating her lunch at her desk reading a manuscript when her office phone rings. She can tell by the specific ring that it is the receptionist calling her.

Ana

Claire?

Claire

Hey Ana. I know you are probably on lunch right now but there is this really hot blonde looking for you.

Ana

Hot Blonde?

Claire

Yes, here let me put him on.

Ethan

Hello Steele!

Ana

Ethan! What are you doing here?

Ethan

I told Kate I was going to be in town and she told me to come by and get the keys to the apartment from you. I'm guessing she didn't let you know.

Ana

Of course not. I'll be right there.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – SIP, reception – Day **

Ethan picks Ana up in a big hug and then sets her down to look at her.

Ethan

Damn Ana you look good. All grown up. It must be all that time spent with the billionaire.

Ana flushes, embarrassed.

Ana

I'll let Christian know to pick me up after work and we can all go out for drinks. That way you can meet the billionaire in person.

Ethan

Sounds good, I'll get my tux ready.

Ana rolls her eyes at him.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – SIP, Ana's desk – Day **

Ana returns to her desk and picks up her Blackberry. She types out an email to Christian.

_I had an unexpected visit from Kate's brother, Ethan. He's going to be staying at the apartment for a few days and came to get the keys. How about you pick me up from work this evening and we all go out for a drink? P.S. I'm using my cell phone._

Christian replies

_You are very popular today. No doubt another one of your admirers. I will be there to pick you up Madam. P.S. Thank you for using your cell. It's a minor miracle. _

Ana shakes her head and sets down her phone.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Christian's car – Night**

The car pulls up in front of Ana's apartment. Christian's phone rings.

Christian

Ros? What happened?

Ana

(Whispering)

I'll go get Ethan.

Christian

(Away from the phone)

Ok, I'll just be a minute.

Taylor opens the rear car door and Ana jumps out of the car. She heads towards the building pushing the button for her apartment.

**CUT TO: **

**Ext – Ana's apartment - Night**

Ana stands at the door waiting for Ethan to answer. She presses the button again.

Ana

Ethan, buzz me in.

The buzzer sounds and she heads inside.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Ana's apartment, hallway/entry - Night**

She makes her way towards the apartment and notices that the door is open.

Ana

Hey Ethan, I know it seems like a safe neighborhood but probably don't leave the door wide …

As Ana walks in she is silenced by the sight of Leila standing in her kitchen holding a gun.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext- Ana's apartment, Night.**

Ethan walks up as Taylor and Christian are approaching the apartment building.

Ethan

Hey, your Christian Grey right? I'm Ethan Kavanagh. Is Ana inside?

Christian and Taylor look at each other in alarm.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Ana's apartment, kitchen – Night**

Ana

Leila, are you here alone?

Leila

Alone. All alone.

Ana

Leila, you can put the gun down.

Leila

Master lets you sleep in his bed.

Ana

You saw me? You were there in the apartment?

Leila

You look like me. We all look alike. Do you know why?

Ana

No. Do you?

Leila

Yes… because master is dark.

Christian and Taylor make their way into the door and Christian quickly assesses the situation. Once he has looked Ana up and down he moves towards Leila and motions towards the ground. Leila drops to her knees, sets the gun down beside her and places her hands on her thighs.

Christian

Ana, Ethan is downstairs. Go and wait with him.

Ana

What? No.

Christian

Ana! Go now!

Christian moves towards Leila and places his hand on her shoulder. She continues to stare down at the floor but we can see from the corner of her mouth that she is smiling. Ana gapes at them in horror.

Christian (Cont'd)

Taylor! Escort Miss Steele out!

Taylor steps towards Ana but she storms out quickly on her own.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext-Ana's apartment – Night**

Ana sees Ethan and hugs him tightly.

Ethan

What the hell is going on? Should we be calling the police?

Ana

No, no… its Christian's crazy ex. She's sick … she's … he's …

Ethan

What should we do? Should we wait here?

Ana

Ethan, I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess.

Ethan

Is that my cue to leave? I can take a hint Ana.

Ana

No! Don't go, honestly… I could use a drink.

Ethan smiles, puts his arm around her and they walk off.

**CUT TO: **

**Ext – Ana's apartment – Night**

Dr. Flynn pulls up and gets out of an SUV with two nurses. Christian and Taylor help Leila into the back of Dr. Flynn's car. Christian gets into his car and picks up his cell phone. Ana's phone starts ringing in her purse which she has left in the car.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Seattle bar - Night**

Ana and Ethan sitting in a bar having drinks. Ethan is talking animatedly while Ana tries to pretend that she is not distracted.

S6

The truth

**CUT TO: **

**Int - Christian's apartment, living room – Night **

Christian is pacing around the living room looking at the clock on the wall and then at his phone. Concern and frustration on his face. Ana walks into the apartment wearily and tentatively.

Christian

Where have you been!

Ana

I went for drinks with Ethan like we planned.

Christian

I've been worried! You left your phone! You should have let me know …

Ana

(Interrupting)

You were busy with Leila.

Christian

Why do you say it like that?

Ana

Seeing you with her… I could feel it. The difference in you… the connection you had with her …

Christian

What? No.

Ana

It was obvious… the way you changed in front of her.

Christian

No. I needed her submissive so I could control the situation. She had a gun! I needed you safe, that's all it was.

Ana

I'm no good for you. I can't be what you need.

Christian

(Pleading)

No. Why are you doing this to me? She is just a very sick girl.

Ana

And what happened after you threw me out of my own apartment?

Christian

Do you really want me to tell you?

Ana just continues to glare at him.

Christian (Cont'd)

I called Flynn and while we waited for him to come pick her up I… put her in the bath. She was filthy, she's been out on the street all this time… so I got her cleaned up and I put her in some of your clothes.

Tears stream down Ana's face but her expression remains calm and steady.

Christian (Cont'd)

Please don't cry. I just wanted to get her help. I died a thousand deaths when I saw her with that gun. If anything had happened to you.

He moves towards Ana but she puts her hand up and steps back. He stops, horrified.

Ana

Christian, I think I should go …

Christian

(Interrupting)

You're leaving?

Ana

I just think I should …

Christian

(Interrupting)

But you promised. I love you!

Ana

I love you too, but with everything that's happened I just need…

Christian

No… no… no… you said… you promised….

We cut quickly, amplifying our sense of his mounting anxiety. He's pacing. CUT. He's running his hands through his hair. CUT. He's putting his hands over his face. CUT. He's shaking his head frantically. CUT. Finally, he drops to his knees, head bowed and hands on his thighs. Ana gapes at him.

Ana

What are you doing?

She moves towards him.

Ana (Cont'd)

This is not what I want!

She is standing directly in front of him now.

Ana (Cont'd)

Christian, look at me!

He looks up. Ana kneels down in front of him.

Ana (Cont'd)

Talk to me.

Christian

What would you like me to talk about?

Ana

Please stop this. I wasn't leaving you. I was just saying maybe I shouldn't stay here tonight. With everything that's happened I just needed to think. But you wouldn't let me finish. I wasn't running. Why do you always think the worst?

He just stares at her.

Ana (Cont'd)

That could be me one day, like Leila. I love you too much. If you left me… you've been amazing but I know there are things you want… things you need that I can't give you.

Christian still doesn't respond, he just continues to stare.

Ana (Cont'd)

(Begging)

Christian, please say something.

Christian

You still don't understand. You are my lifeline. You are my hope for the future. I would do anything to make you see.

Christian unbuttons his shirt, takes Ana's hand and places it over his heart. He closes his eyes in pain and Ana tries to move her hand.

Christian (Cont'd)

No! Please.

He grabs both of her hands and presses them to his chest. He now has tears running down his cheeks. After a few long moments Ana reaches up to wipe away his tears with her hands.

Ana

You need to tell me now. This thing that you think is going to make me leave if I find out. You need to tell me.

Christian

At the party, I saw you looking at the picture in my room. The picture of my birth mother. They all resemble her. My subs. What does that say about me? That all my subs that I whipped and fucked looked like my dead mother?

Ana

Oh, god.

Ana sits back horrified. Christian never moves his eyes from her.

Christian

Please don't leave me.

Ana

What does Dr. Flynn say?

Christian

He's more forgiving of the situation than I am.

Ana

Maybe I should talk to him.

Christian

You're not leaving?

Ana

No.

Christian

Really?

Ana

No! What do I have to do to convince you?

Christian

There is one thing you could do.

(Long pause)

You could marry me.

After a moment of disbelief Ana starts giggling. Christian half smiles at her.

Christian (Cont'd)

You are breaking my heart. Marry me Ana.

Ana

You told me you didn't have a heart.

Christian puts his hands on her face so she has to look right at him.

Ana (Cont'd)

You have the worst timing.

Christian

Is that a no?

Ana

It's not a no. It's a, let me think about it and answer you on a less fucked up day.

Christian gives her another half-smile.

Christian

Fair enough. Not very romantic?

Ana shakes her head.

Christian (Cont'd)

Hearts and flowers?

Ana

Something like that. I'm exhausted.

Christian stands and reaches out his hand to Ana.

Christian

Come. Let's get some sleep.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's apartment, kitchen – night**

Ana is in the kitchen getting a glass of water. She reaches into the pantry to get a bottle of aspirin. She's fiddling with the cap when she hears Christian screaming. She runs back to the bedroom.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Christian's apartment, bedroom - Night**

Ana

Christian! Christian wake up!

She grabs his shoulders somewhere between try to shake him awake and trying to steady him. Finally he is looking at her.

Christian

Were you here? You must have left!

Ana

I was in the kitchen. I didn't know you have nightmares.

Christian

That's because I don't have them when you're here.

Ana lays down on Christian's chest and he lays stroking her hair.

Ana

What was your nightmare about?

Christian

I'm about 4 years old and she's laying on the floor. I try to wake her but she doesn't move. She's so cold so I give her my blanket. I keep telling her I'm hungry but she doesn't wake up.

Ana

It's over now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Try to sleep.

Christian

I love you Ana.

Ana

I love you too.

End Act 2


	9. Chapter 9

Act 3

S1

Dr. Flynn

**CUT TO:**

**Int- Dr. Flynn's waiting room – Day**

Ana takes a small box, wrapped in black wrapping paper, out of her bag.

Ana

You really weren't going to tell me your birthday is on Wednesday?

Christian

I knew Mia would get to you eventually. I don't like celebrating my birthday.

Ana

Well, this is for you.

She hands him the box.

Ana (Cont'd)

But… you can't open until your birthday.

Christian

Why are you giving it to me now?

Ana

Because I can.

Christian

You stole my line.

Receptionist

Dr. Flynn will see you now

**CUT TO:**

**Int-Dr. Flynn's office – Day**

Christian and Ana are sitting on a sofa holding hands. Dr. Flynn is sitting opposite them in a leather chair.

Dr. Flynn

Ana, Christian tells me he's comfortable with you joining us today. I'm obligated to say that we treat these sessions with complete confidentiality.

Ana

Oh, I've signed an NDA.

Dr. Flynn

(To Christian)

A non-disclosure agreement? Maybe you two should discuss that. So, Christian what would you like to start with?

Christian

It was Ana that wanted to see you, maybe we should let her start.

Dr. Flynn

Ana?

Ana looks down at her hands uncomfortable and then looks at Christian.

Dr. Flynn (Cont'd)

Christian, maybe you should let Ana and I speak in private.

Christian looks to Ana.

Christian

Is that what you want?

Ana

Yes, please.

Christian looks from Ana to Flynn and then back to Ana. He kisses her knuckles before standing to, reluctantly, leave the room.

Dr. Flynn

Ok, Ana. What can I help you with?

Ana

Christian has made certain changes for me. He …

Dr. Flynn

Ana, let me clear the air by saying Christian is very forthcoming with me about your relationship. I know the circumstances of your leaving him. He's made it clear to me that he is not interested in doing anything that you do not want to do, sexually or otherwise.

Ana

How can it be that simple? I mean… he told me about his mother.

Dr. Flynn

Preferences change and Christian's past is his past. I encourage him to focus on the future and what he wants. What he wants most is a relationship with you.

Ana

That's my reassurance?

Dr. Flynn

That's the best I can do. You have to understand the way Christian views himself. He will always expect the worst because he doesn't believe he deserves anything better. I'm sure what he has shared with you he portrayed from this perspective. From my perspective, however, he is a bright, accomplished young man, who has had to overcome a horrific past. His decision to leave behind his role as a dominant for a, quote-unquote, _normal_ relationship with you is how he is choosing to move forward in his life.

Ana

It just seems like it shouldn't be that easy.

Dr. Flynn

Easy? No, do not misunderstand me. It's not easy. Christian will have to continue to overcome the way he sees himself on a daily basis. I assume you know that Christian suffers from night terrors and has a fear of being touched?

Ana

Yes.

Dr. Flynn

Those things will not simply go away. He will have to continue to work on them.

Ana

Actually, he let me touch him. He asked me to.

Dr. Flynn

Ana… in my opinion that act in itself offers far more reassurance than you can get from me. He has never allowed anyone to touch him before. Not even his adoptive mother.

Ana smiles and relaxes at this realization.

Dr. Flynn (Cont'd)

If there is any advice I can leave you with it's this. Give Christian the benefit of the doubt. He has the best intentions in regards to his relationship with you, but emotionally he is still learning. He has had only contractual relationships starting from the age of 15 years old. His connection with you is a learning experience.

Ana

For me as well.

Christian knocks on the door and enters the room.

Christian

I think times up Flynn.

Dr. Flynn

(Amused)

Yes, Christian. Ana and I were just finishing up.

Dr. Flynn stands to shake Ana's hand.

Dr. Flynn

It was very enjoyable speaking with you Ana.

Ana

Thank you Dr. Flynn.

S2

Jack Hyde

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Day**

Ana sits down at her desk and as soon as she turns on her computer she hears Jack yell from his office.

Jack

Ana!

She walks over to his door.

Jack (Cont'd)

You get an hour for lunch not an hour and a half! You'll have to stay late tonight to make up for it!

Ana

I'm sorry Jack it won't happen again.

Ana gets back to her desk and emails Christian.

_I'm in trouble for taking a long lunch. Can you pick me up at 6:30?_

Christian replies

_In trouble? That fucker better watch himself. He's this close to being out on his ass._

Ana

_No, he's right I was late. It's fine. And Mr. Grey if you're going to be so indiscreet … USE YOUR CELL! _

Ana smiles, very pleased with her opportunity to scold Christian.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- SIP, Ana's desk – Night**

Ana sits at her desk reading manuscripts. Jack leans his head out of his office door.

Jack

Ana. Can you put some coffee in a to-go cup for me before my cab gets here?

Ana

Sure thing.

**CUT TO:**

**Int- SIP, break room – Night**

Ana fills the cup and snaps on the lid. When she turns around she's startled to see Jack standing right behind her.

Ana

Jack, you scared me.

Jack

Before I leave for New York we should probably discuss a few things.

He walks towards Ana, takes the cup of coffee out of her hand and sets it on the counter.

Jack (Cont'd)

And you're going to listen like a good little girl, right Ana?

He stays very close to her and she tries to step back but he has her cornered.

Jack (Cont'd)

I was hoping to get to discuss this with you in New York but that didn't work out. I get the feeling your boyfriend had something to do with that. Is that what happened Ana?

Ana

Jack, I don't know what you're talking about.

Jack

Your pretty boy, rich, "I own everything, do whatever the fuck I want", boyfriend fucked up the New York trip didn't he?!

Ana

Maybe we should talk about it when you get back, your cab will be here any minute.

Ana tries to step past him but he moves in front of her and now she is pushed up against the counter.

Jack

What was the problem Ana? Does he know how you are when he isn't around? A little prick teasing bitch! You come in here with your short skirts, flirting with me, smiling at me …

He lifts his hand to her face and runs his fingers down her neck into her blouse.

Jack (Cont'd)

Look at you, your practically panting you want it so fucking bad. Just admit it.

Ana smiles at him and runs her hand over the top of his. She then grabs his finger pulling it back as hard as she can before kneeing him in the groin. She runs out of the break room,

**CUT TO:**

Slow motion – Ana runs from the building and Christian and Taylor, who have been waiting in the car outside, run up to her. She motions towards the building and Taylor runs inside. Christian is talking angrily into his cell phone. Christian pulls Ana to her feet and walks her to the car. Taylor and two security guards walk Jack out of the building. Jack's nose and mouth are bleeding. One of the security guards is carrying a box. Christian charges towards Jack but Taylor stops him and they both walk back towards the car and drive away.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Christian's apartment – Night **

Taylor

Sir, are still planning on going out this evening?

Christian looks quickly at Ana.

Christian

No, we should reschedule.

Ana

Where were we going?

Christian

It can wait. After today… you should rest.

Ana

Christian, I'm fine.

Christian

Fine!?

Christian, now furious looks from Ana to Taylor.

Christian (Cont'd)

Taylor, can you excuse us?

Taylor nods and exits.

Christian

You're fine!? That piece of shit attacked you, and your fine!?

Ana

But I stopped him. I got away.

Christian

Then what Ana? If Taylor and I hadn't been there, then what? He had all of your emails to me on his computer. He was planning to blackmail you. He's a fucking psycho! I told you and told you but you never listen. But, you're "fine".

Christian sits down wearily and puts his head in his hands.

Christian (Cont'd)

If anything had happened to you I …

Ana sits down next to him and puts her head on his shoulder.

Ana

I'm so thankful you were there to help me. Now, it's over and he's gone. Isn't that what's most important?

Christian nods his agreement and kisses her softly.

Ana

So, what was this surprise that you're trying to cancel?

Christian

It's not a surprise. It's more of an idea.

Ana

Well, I'm thoroughly intrigued. Let's go.


	10. Chapter 10

S3

Home

**CUT TO:**

**Ext – vacant house – Night **

Christian pulls up to the house and after getting out of the car he walks around to open Ana's door. Before helping her out of the car he pauses.

Christian

Can you keep an open mind?

Ana

I'm nothing if not open minded.

Christian

Fair point, well made. Come.

As they walk towards the door Ana eyes the front yard which is a meadow full of wildflowers.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – vacant house – Night**

They walk through the house, which is empty, towards the back yard. Once in the back Christian stops and stares at the view of the sound. Ana does the same, admiring her surroundings.

Ana

Who lives here?

Christian

No one.

Ana

You brought me here to see the view?

Christian

I brought you here because this house is for sale and was hoping to buy it … for us.

Ana

For us to live here?

Christian

Yes.

Christian

I know you think I asked you to marry me because I was scared you were running, but the truth is I've finally found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. I never thought that would happen to me. We could start our life here, even have kids if want to. I will lay my world at your feet. Please think about it.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, bedroom – Day **

Ana is lying in bed sleeping when Christian leans over to kiss her. We see that he is dressed in a suit and ready for work.

Ana

Did I oversleep?

Christian

No, it's early. Ros and I have to fly to Portland for a meeting. I'll be back in time to have drinks with your friends this evening.

Ana

My friends and your brother.

Christian

Yes, him too.

Ana giggles and shakes her head.

Christian (Cont'd)

Laters baby.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – SIP, Ana's desk – Day **

Ana is sifting through papers on her desk when her cell phone rings.

Ana

Hello?

Christian

Hello, Miss Steele. How's your day going?

Ana

Awkward. Everyone is gossiping about Jack, speculating why he's gone. I'm the only one who knows what happened. Other than that just peachy.

Christian

Don't worry, it will blow over. We're heading back to the helipad now. I'll see you at the apartment.

Ana

Yes, sir.

Christian

Bye.

Ana

Bye.

Ana smiles broadly.

Ana (Cont'd)

You didn't hang up.

Christian

You hang up.

Ana bites her lip.

Christian (Cont'd)

You're biting your lip.

Ana

How did you … ?

Christian

You see, I know you better than you think. See you soon.

Ana

Bye.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, kitchen – Night**

Ana is getting out wine and wine glasses. In the background we see Kate and Jose sitting at the counter. Kate is scrolling through pictures on her phone, talking excitedly about her trip to Barbados. Ana frowns as she looks at her phone and sees she has no texts/messages from Christian. She calls his cell and it goes straight to voicemail. "Grey, leave a message."

Ana

Hey, I … I'm just checking in. Kate and Jose are here. Um … call me.

Kate

Ana! We're thirsty!

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, dining room – Night**

Ana, Kate and Jose are sitting at the table drinking and laughing.

Kate

I hope you're studying. You can't drop out just because you're a successful photographer now.

Jose

With you two gone, I finally have time to study. Don't worry about me.

Elliott walks in and Kate jumps up to greet him. She stops when she sees his expression.

Kate

Babe, what's wrong?

Elliott walks straight to Ana.

Elliott

Ana, have you heard from Christian?

Ana

No. I've been trying but … what happened?

Elliott

The chopper never made it back from Portland. Christian's missing.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, living room – Night**

Close up of the fire place, watching the fire burning. Switch to a close up of Ana's face watching the fire. We can see the light on her face, the fire reflecting in her eyes. Her face is serious, stoic, but she does not cry. In the background we can hear the sound of the news on the TV_. "Christian Grey has been missing now for five hours. The search for Grey's helicopter has been delayed by inclement weather and officials tell us they will not be able to resume until morning." _As we hear the newscaster talking we pan the room to see Christian's mother, Grace, sitting on the couch crying. Elliot and Mia sit on either side of her. Christian's father, Carrick, stands near the piano speaking with Taylor and Mrs. Jones. As we end back with Ana in front of the fireplace we see that Kate and Jose are sitting with her as well. In the background there is the sound of the door opening and we hear Grace's voice from off screen.

Grace

(O.S.)

Christian!

Grace runs to Christian and hugs him fiercely.

Christian

Mom?

We cut back to Ana, who remains stoic.

Kate

He's here, Ana. He's ok.

Christian

I'm fine Mom I promise.

Grace

Why didn't you call?

Christian

I'm sorry, my battery died. I didn't realize anyone …

Grace

That we would worry? Honestly Christian!

Christian looks up from his mother to Ana who is still sitting by the fireplace not moving. Carrick walks over to give Christian a hug and after he lets Christian go he grabs Grace's hand to pull her off to the side. Christian moves to Ana and pauses right before he reaches her. Kate and Jose move slightly away from the couple as they continue to stare at each other.

Christian

Hi.

Ana

Hi.

Christian kneels down to pull Ana into his arms and she is visibly shaking, but does not cry.

Christian

Shhhh… Shhh…

Ana

I thought …

Christian

I know. I'm ok. I'm ok.

We pan the room again as everyone watches the intimate moment between Christian and Ana.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, living room – Night**

Everyone is sitting in the living room on couches and chairs as the listen to Christian's story.

Carrick

Both engines?

Christian

I know.

Ana notices Christian and his father share a significant look.

Mia

Why didn't you call us?

Christian

We were in the middle of nowhere. There was no cell service, so we just started walking. Ros was in heels. Along, the way our cell phones died. We'd probably still be walking but this truck driver gave us a ride. Once he picked us up I was just anxious to get back.

Ana notices as Christian looks at Jose.

Grace

Well, Carry, my son is safe. Take me home.

Everyone starts to stand to leave.

Grace (Cont'd)

Ana, promise me you'll keep my son home tomorrow so he can rest.

Ana

I will.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, foyer – Night**

Everyone says their goodbyes to Christian and Ana. Jose is the last to leave. He stops to give Ana a hug.

Jose

Bye Ana.

Then reaching out his hand to Christian.

Jose (Cont'd)

Bye Mr. Grey.

Christian

No, no … please call me Christian.

Jose

Ok. Christian.

Jose turns to leave and Ana and Christian are finally alone.

Christian

He's still got it bad for you. I recognize the signs.

Ana

How about I run you a hot bath?

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, bathroom – Night **

The bath is running and Ana reaches over to turn it off. Christian walks into the bathroom holding his jacket in his hands. He kisses Ana and as the kiss becomes more passionate he fumbles with the jacket to keep from dropping it.

Ana

Just drop it!

Christian

I can't.

Christian removes the small gift box from his jacket pocket.

Ana

It's after midnight, which means it's officially your birthday. Open it.

Christian excitedly rips off the black wrapping paper and opens the box. His expression falls slightly. Close up of the box shows a keychain that lights on and off with the word _"Seattle"_ Ana giggles at his expression.

Ana

(Nervously)

Turn it over.

When he turns it over we see the word _"Yes"_ flashing on and off.

Christian

You'll marry me?!

Ana nods.

Christian (Cont'd)

Say it.

Ana

Yes, I'll marry you.

Christian grabs Ana and kisses her.

Christian

But wait… I had it this whole time?

Ana

I needed you to know it didn't matter what Flynn said. I was already yours.

Christian

So all this time I've been begging for your answer…

Ana nervously bites her lip.

Christian (Cont'd)

I think a punishment is in order.

Ana

Punishment?!

Christian

Oh, yes.

Christian grabs Ana and pulls both of them, fully dressed, into the bathtub. Scene ends on a close up of them kissing, speaking against each other's lips in between kisses.

Christian

Say yes again.

Ana

Yes.

Christian

Again.

Ana

Yes, yes, yes …

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, bedroom – Day **

Christian wakes up to see Ana sitting in the chair looking at him. She has a card in her hands.

Christian

Are you watching me sleep? You're right. It's creepy.

Ana

I have another present for you.

Christian

Really? You're spoiling me.

Ana hands him the card.

Ana

Well… it might be more for me than for you.

Christian

Why are you so nervous?

Christian open the card and the key to the playroom falls out. Close up of the card reads _"Want to play?"_

Christian

You want to go to the playroom?

Ana nods.

Christian (Cont'd)

Because you think that's what I want?

Ana

Because it's what I want too. You said we couldn't go back in there until you could trust me. I'm going to be your wife. I need to know that you trust me now.

Christian stands up out of the bed and offers Ana his hand.

Christian

Come.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Christian's apartment, playroom – Day**

Christian

What would you like to do?

Ana

What? I … I don't know.

Christian

You're not my sub, Ana.

Ana has put her head down and is biting her lip. Christian tilts up her chin and rubs his fingers over her mouth.

Christian (Cont'd)

How about you look around.

Ana wanders ended up in front of a set of drawers. She opens the top drawer and pulls out a metallic object.

Ana

What's this?

Christian

Remember when you asked me about butt plugs?

Ana

Yes. Oh.

She puts the object back, closes the drawer and opens the next one.

Christian

That drawer has an assortment of vibrators.

She closes it immediately. She then opens the bottom drawer and removes a metal bar with four leather cuffs attached to it.

Ana

What's this?

Christian

It's a spreader bar. Would you like me to show you how it works?

Christian grabs Ana's hand and leads her over to the bed. She is wearing a long silk night gown which he pulls up and over her head. He pulls her into a sitting position on the bed and straps her ankles to the bar. After her ankles are secured he spreads the bar so that her ankles are about two feet apart. Christian takes out a silk blindfold and places it over Ana's eyes. He pours oil into his palms and starts to rub her shoulders.

Christian

You are so beautiful Ana, and you will be mine. To have and to hold …

He rubs her arms and her breasts.

Christian (Cont'd)

… to love and to cherish …

He moves his hands down her waist ending between her thighs.

Christian (Cont'd)

… with my body, I will worship you …

We see her ankles struggle against the restraints but she cannot move them.

Christian (Cont'd)

… Mrs. Grey.

He turns her over and draws her up on to her knees, chest flat on the bed. He cuffs her wrists next to her ankles.

Christian (Cont'd)

We'll try this, but if you don't like it just tell me to stop.

He reaches over to remove the blindfold.

**CUT TO: **

Christian undoes the restraints and pulls Ana into his arms so that they are sitting facing each other on the bed.

Christian

Thank you, for my birthday present.

He is kissing her and rubbing his hands along her back and legs.

Ana

Again?

Christian

Yes, again. But this time …

Christian takes Ana's hands and places them on his chest.

Ana

Anywhere I want?

Christian

Yes.

Ana hesitates.

Christian (Cont'd)

What's wrong?

Ana

Nothing, it's just … We'll try this, but if you don't like it just tell me to stop.

Christian smiles and nods.


	11. Chapter 11

**CUT TO: **

**Ext – Grey residence – Night **

Christian

Are you ready for this?

Ana

As I'll ever be.

Mia opens the door pulling Christian into a huge hug.

Mia

Happy Birthday, Christian!

**CUT TO **

**Int – Grey residence, foyer – Night **

As Ana and Christian enter they realize that there is a crowd of people waiting for them. Panning the room we see Christian's parents, Kate and Elliot, Dr. Flynn and his wife, Ros and her girlfriend and Elena. A server approaches and hands them both a glass of champagne.

Christian

Well, I was expecting a small family dinner. I'm guessing I have Mia to thank for all this. I'm glad you're all here because it gives me the opportunity to announce that this beautiful woman has agreed to marry me.

There are cheers and applause from everyone. Kate runs to hug Ana and Christian's entire family is taking turns shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder. The camera falls on Elena who is appalled and Ana smirks at her expression.

**CUT TO: **

**Int – Grey Residence, hallway – Night **

Ana is wandering away from the crowd when Mia approaches her.

Mia

Where are you sneaking off too?

Ana

Oh, I just needed a minute. I wasn't expecting all this tonight.

Mia

Sorry, I can go overboard sometimes. Here let me make it up to you.

Mia hands Ana a martini glass.

Mia (Cont'd)

This is my dad's famous cocktail. You'll be in a party mood in no time.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Grey Residence, den – Night**

Ana walks into the den drinking her martini taking a moment away from the crowd when Elena walks in.

Elena

You'll have to excuse me if I don't congratulate you.

Ana

I neither want nor need your congratulations. In fact, I'm disappointed that you're here.

Elena

What are you thinking consenting to marry Christian? You can't begin to satisfy his needs.

Ana

You do not know anything about what Christian needs. Not anymore!

Elena

What I know is you're a mousy, gold digging, whore!

Ana throws her drink in Elena's face just as Christian is walking in.

Christian

Elena god damn it! I told you to stay away from Ana!

Elena

She can't make you happy!

Christian

And what? You can? Is that what you think?

Elena

I made you who you are! You were just a screwed up kid and now you're one of the most powerful men in the country.

Christian

You taught me how to fuck, that's all!

Grace

(O.S)

Elena Lincoln!

They all turn to see Christian's mother standing in the doorway.

Grace (Cont'd)

Get out of my house or I will have you thrown out!

Elena walks towards Grace.

Elena

Please… Grace, listen…

Grace slaps her hard across the face. Elena hurries away.

Grace

Ana, would you give me a moment alone with my son?

Ana

Of course.

Ana makes her way out of the room. Standing outside the door and she can hear Christian and Grace's conversation.

O.S.

Grace

How old were you Christian? How long did this go on?

Christian

Mom, please …

Grace

Tell me!

Ana is too overwhelmed by the situation and walks away from the door.

**CUT TO:**

**Int – Grey residence - Night**

Ana is sitting on the piano bench watching Grace and Mia who are singing Karaoke. They have both taken off their shoes, and are laughing as they slur the lyrics. The party has died down and only Christian's family and Kate remain. Christian walks over to join Ana.

Christian

Will you come for a walk with me?

Ana nods. He stands and takes her hand kissing her knuckles.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext – Grey residence – Night**

Ana and Christian walk across the property holding hands.

Christian

I think my mother has had too much to drink.

Ana

Can you blame her? If it was your son you would see it differently.

Christian

Well…

(Changing the subject)

Christian (Cont'd)

You as well Miss Steele, I hope you ate something. Carrick is an overly generous bartender. I don't want a repeat of our first night together.

Ana

At least you got to sleep with me.

Christian

Yes. I watched you sleep for hours. I may have loved you even then.

They make their way to the boat house. When Christian opens the door and turns on the lights we see that the room is filled with flowers from wall to wall. Ana gasps as she looks around in amazement.

Christian (Cont'd)

You wanted hearts and flowers. You already have my heart.

Christian reaches into his pocket and takes out an engagement ring. He gets down on one knee.

Christian (Cont'd)

I love you and I want to cherish and protect you for the rest of my life. Share my life with me. Marry me.

Ana

Yes!

He picks her up and swings her around, setting her down to kiss her lovingly.

Christian

You are mine. Always.

Ana

Always.

Fade Out:

The End

The book series Fifty Shades of Grey is the property of E.L. James

The film series Fifty Shades of Grey is the property of Universal Pictures


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for reading and offering reviews. As of 6/4/15 all scenes in Act 1 have been updated so please read from the beginning and offer your feedback. Will update if/when possible. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. There are so many memorable scenes but simply not enough time to showcase them all. Dialogue throughout all acts is still being reworked and of course we have exceptional actors to bring the words to life. With multiple story lines – Elena, Leila, Jack etc… some content (unfortunately) has to be sacrificed. Thank you for reading!

There was a request to end with the reveal of Jack Hyde as the "bad guy", which is more in alignment with the book. As of now this is TBD ;) thank you

I did receive one review hoping that the first dance auction would be added. I love that scene as well, especially because it highlights the relationship between Christian and Dr. Flynn. As of now it has been omitted for the sake of time. But never say never.

Another review urged me to add more Elena. I am looking at a place to work it in. Thank you for your feedback.


End file.
